


Games

by wefellasangels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crazy!Castiel, Gen, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wefellasangels/pseuds/wefellasangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gadreel and Castiel play a game of Monopoly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> requested by @yup-i-do-like-that-show on tumblr

“Okay. We have _Sorry_ , _Twister_ , _Monopoly_ , _Checkers, Backgammon_ …it’s up to you. Which one would you prefer to play?”

“ _Monopoly_ appears most interesting. I think I would like to play that one.”

Castiel smiles. “Good choice.”

Castiel and Gadreel walk across the length of the Day Room, finding a suitable table next to the window. They sit down across from each other and Castiel prepares the game. “While you wait, you can choose which piece you would like to play as.” Castiel suggests.

Gadreel takes a look at the game pieces and picks up the Scottish Terrier. “I would like to play using this piece – “

“No,” Castiel says quickly, taking the token from his brother. “No…that’s – that’s my piece. I always play _Monopoly_ as the dog. You can choose something else.”

Gadreel mildly glares at Castiel, slightly annoyed. “Very well – I will play as the horse and its rider.”

Castiel smiles, content. “Okay, so the object of the game is to acquire every property on the board. So as we…progress through the game, you will have the opportunity to both purchase property and collect money – in the event that I land on something you’ve bought.”

Gadreel nods. “I understand.”

“For now, we can start the game and I will give more instructions as we play.” Castiel takes both their tokens and places them on ‘Go’. “You can go first,” he offers, handing Gadreel the pair of die. Gadreel rolls ten and moves his token respectively. His eyes widen when he sees where he’s landed.

“Brother, am I in jail?”

“No, you’re not,” Castiel reassures him. “You see, this green area here” – Castiel indicates the space around the jail zone – “that means you are ‘just visiting’. You’re not actually ‘in jail’.”

Castiel watches as the tension melts from Gadreel’s face. “Good. Then it is now your turn?”

“Yes.” Castiel picks up the die and rolls.

 

TWENTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER

 

“You said that if I so desire I may purchase property from you!”

“Yes, I did say that – but I also have to agree to the purchase!”

Castiel and Gadreel were now standing, five – going on six – minutes into an argument over property.

“I feel certain that I am offering a _very_ fair price.”

“Gadreel, your price is… reasonable, but I am... very much attached to Reading Railroad and don’t want to sell it.”

“Brother: I am in possession of the other three railroads and am in need of only a single more. Whatever money you acquire from this transaction can be put forth to purchase New York Avenue – as you already own the other two properties!”

Castiel thinks is over. He’s always made it a goal of his to acquire Reading Railroad, but maybe Gadreel had a point –

“No. I’m sorry, Gadreel. I cannot give up that railroad!”

“Castiel!”

“I can’t! It’s…very important to me!”

“Castiel, what the _hell_ are you yelling about?” Meg stands at the entrance of the Day Room, leaning against the door frame.

“Gadreel is trying to get me to sell Reading Railroad, but I am…reluctant to do so.”

“Gadreel?” Meg inquires. Castiel nods and points to his brother. But Meg sees no one there. It’s just Castiel and a board game with a single token in play.

Meg nods, realizing he must be experiencing the residual effects of taking on Sam Winchester’s insanity. “Huh, I see…Well, don’t let me interrupt your game.” And she leaves.

“So you will not allow me to purchase the railroad from you?”

“No. I am very sorry, but I can’t.”

Gadreel sighs, frustrated. “Very well, then. Let us continue playing.”

The two angels take their seats again and Gadreel rolls the die.

“I’ve landed on ‘Chance’,” Gadreel announces.

“Very good. Now take a card from the ‘Chance’ pile,” Castiel instructs.

Gadreel takes the top card and smiles to himself. “’Get out of jail free’.”

Castiel smiles too. “That can definitely be useful for the future,” he comments. Castiel looks out the window, suddenly distracted. “Maybe after this game we can go outside.”

Gadreel hands the pair of die to Castiel. “Is there something of interest outside for you?”

“Bees,” he says, landing a pair of sixes. “I…very much enjoy watching the bees.”


End file.
